


Gamblers (7)

by SiempreS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiempreS/pseuds/SiempreS





	

Shaw在一家叫Flamingo的赌场的休息区里等着那见鬼的黑客出现。她身上没带任何电子设备，作为一个科技盲，Shaw可不想让Root通过什么东西随便黑进那该死的系统。  
被监视，被窃听，被人看光隐私？通常情况下只有她监视或者跟踪别人的份儿，这种角色互换让Shaw发自内心的不爽。她终于理解了为什么Harold把隐私看得比任何其他事情都重。Shaw摇摇头，把杯子里剩下的起泡香槟一饮而尽。  
“想喝点别的吗？”  
Shaw差点被呛到，她转过身，Root不知道什么时候站在了她旁边。  
她盘着头发，Flamingo店里标配的红色长裙紧紧包裹着她纤瘦的身子，手里的托盘上还放着一瓶没开封的雪利。  
“你的兼职工作还真多啊，Ms.Groves.”Shaw歪过头看看她的胸牌，“或者说，Ms.Santos.”  
Root口红的颜色和裙子是同样的正红，和她深色的头发不是那么相称，但看上去依然比店里很多侍者要出众很多。  
一个男性beta领班朝她们这里走来，一脸狐疑地上下打量着Root.  
“Behind you.”Shaw冲她身后努了下嘴。  
Root把托盘放下，假装生疏地试图打开那瓶雪利，结果“不小心”把启瓶器弄掉了。  
“你还好吗，Ms...Santos？”beta显然从没在店里见过Root.  
“Oh，Sorry Sir，这是我第一天上班。”她那副紧张又可怜的样子让Shaw差点就信了她的鬼话，“我还不太...Em...”她弯下腰去捡启瓶器，把臀部的突出线条刻意在Shaw眼前晃了一下。“I'm so sorry...”Root低着头对高个子的beta道歉。  
beta不耐烦地看了看她，最后把目光移向了Shaw.  
“抱歉，女士，如果您对她不满意可以随时告诉我。”他对Shaw稍稍鞠了个躬，然后继续视察其他的陪酒侍者。不得不说，Flamingo的服务态度比Indigo好一些，Shaw摇摇头，毕竟她自己是遭到投诉最多的一个员工。  
“接下来就都是我们的private time了，Sameen.”Root已经换上了她一贯的邪气微笑。

 

“所以那个什么见鬼的代码到底是怎么回事？”  
Shaw轻轻摇晃着杯中的液体，严肃又着急的语气和她漫不经心欣赏灯光下的雪利的样子格外迥然。  
“就像我之前告诉过你的，Shaw，是Samaritan的人做的。”Root示意和她碰杯，她撇了撇嘴，没有拒绝。玻璃相碰的声音总是很悦耳。  
“你到底监视了多少人？”Shaw眯起左眼，忽然想起来Root之前坏了她的好事，“你他妈连卫生间都不放过。”  
Root笑得甚是无辜：“我可没有在Indigo的卫生间放摄像头，sweetie.我只是通过你的手机监听你而已。”  
Shaw翻了个白眼，端起杯子喝了一口。“为什么这么确定Samaritan是黑幕？”她舔了舔嘴角。  
“别忘了我的本职工作是什么，Sam. ”Root又给她倒了杯酒，把侍者的身份装得倒是像模像样，“他们能黑进别人的系统，我也可以。所有的信号源都来自同一台主机，而那台主机的位置很巧的在Samaritan的地下。”  
“你的意思是Greer想通过某种......科技手段搞垮其他竞争对手吗？”Shaw一直就不喜欢Greer，那张老脸上的褶子比Fusco从来不熨的衬衫还多。还有他手下的一对员工，一个叫Martine的女beta和一个叫Jeremy的男omega，那两个家伙也让她觉得看不顺眼。  
巡店的beta又绕了过来，Root靠进了Shaw怀里，Shaw有点别捏地扭了扭身子，但还是象征性地伸出手臂搂住她，换来一声Root的轻笑。  
“Greer真正想达成的目的远不止搞垮对手这么简单。他年纪虽然大了，但不得不说倒是挺有远见，虽然可能都活不到那一天。”Root也又给自己斟上了酒。  
“说到这个，他到底对Indigo的监控系做了什么手脚？”  
“他可以通过摄像头监视Indigo的每个角落，当然，即便没有摄像头......”Root捏起Shaw的一撮头发，Shaw抗议地推开她的手，“他也可以用电脑或手机来监视你们。The Empire的监控系统也一样被黑了。”  
“你向Elias提过这事吗？”  
Root摇摇头：“Elias现在更担心自己的人身安全，你真应该看看他的小保镖Anthony整天黏着他的样子。”  
Shaw突然想起了Cole破译出的那句话，“Well done but too late”，她不由地又怀疑起来。“什么样的傻子会把那么幼稚的恶作剧加进代码里？”Shaw转过头盯着Root棕色的眼睛，“既然他不想被发现，为什么还要这么......高调？”  
“正相反，Sameen.”Root安抚地揉揉她的膝盖，“那个做手脚的家伙是在炫耀他的本领。他想让所有人知道，他有能力戏弄他们，就像是在扮演上帝的角色。”  
“Oh我可以亲自送他去见上帝！”Shaw轻蔑地叫道。  
“Hey-hey，keep it down.”Root推着她的肩膀把她按回去，警惕地看了看四周，“我们在喝酒聊天，记得吗？”她拉住Shaw的手让她搂住自己的腰。Shaw感觉到Root柔软的身体紧紧贴着自己的胸口和肩膀，她的体温隔着薄薄的布料传过来，而且最重点的是，她的手掌正放在Shaw的胯骨上，手指不轻不重地按压着。  
“你确定我们只是在喝酒聊天吗？”Shaw按住她那只正试图点火的手。  
“这取决于你喽，Sameen.”Root拉起她的手，轻吻着她的手背，暗示性地咬了咬她的指尖，“要跳一支flamingo吗？”  
“我来领舞。”Shaw痞气地扬起嘴角。

“Em...Shaw....”  
Shaw右臂圈住她的腰，左手抬起她的一条腿，让她更紧地和自己贴合在一起，这个姿--势也使得她陷得更深。  
“那条短信......”Shaw在她耳边喘着气，声音因为下身的动作有些发颤，“是在告诉我你想在赌场的卫生间来一发，不是吗？”  
Root咬着嘴唇，尽量不让自己叫出声音，但刻意压制的气音和轻-)喘却起了反作用。Shaw被她弄得更兴奋了。她托住Root的臀部，一下下顶着她的最深--处。  
“我们现在是，一条船上的人了，Sam.”omega艰难地吐着字。  
Shaw咬了咬她的耳廓表示反对：“做(-)爱可没有提升对对方的信任度的功能。”  
“但可以提起对对方的兴趣，不是吗？”Root不甘示弱地揪住Shaw的马尾，Shaw作为报复掐住她的大腿。  
她们把隔间的模板撞地嘎嘎响，隔壁和外面的人都只好忍受信息素纠缠的味道和让人遐想连篇的声音。  
Shaw在最后临近边缘的时候撤出了身子，从旁边撕下手纸擦掉液体。  
两个脚软的人靠在对方身上调整呼吸，Shaw有点懊恼地想着，她也许永远没法和Root好好谈论任何“公事”，她们的谈话最终总会变成现在这样。  
“Fuck...”她把脸靠在Root肩上，郁闷地叹了口气，却没注意到自己下意识地笑了笑。  
Root把那身被Shaw撕坏的紧身红裙扔在了垃圾桶里，换上了准备好的便装。  
“Keep in touch，handsome.”她对Shaw眨了眨眼睛，把一个信封塞到她口袋里，急匆匆地走掉了，似乎接下来还有计划好的行程。  
Shaw撕开信封，里面是一部老掉牙的手机和一张Root在The Empire的工作名片。她怂了怂肩膀，把东西收好。  
鉴于John最近盯她盯地很紧，Shaw不能在其他赌场逗留太久，她赶在下午四点前回到了Indigo.  
“John没问起我吧？”Shaw坐在吧台角落的皮座椅上，舒坦地活动着颈部。  
“天啊，Sameen Shaw. 我是闻到了那位omega的味道吗？”Zoe瞪圆了眼睛。如果她有犬科动物的特征的话，恐怕兴奋地连耳朵都竖起来了，没准还在摇尾巴。  
Shaw点点头，给了她一个得意的挑眉。  
“I'm so jealous." 酒保撅了撅嘴，“不过我是不是该替那些会被送到2306的beta和omega开心呢？Sameen Shaw终于可以把拷问的力气用到别人身上去了。”她意味深长地挤了下眼睛。  
“我对天发誓，Zoe，你是整个拉斯维加斯里话最多的酒保。”Shaw的语气虽然充满嫌弃，但眼神还是透露出她自己没意识到的、掩藏不住的愉悦，“John到底有没有跟你打听......”  
“说到John......”  
一股带着酒气的alpha味道飘过来，里面还夹杂着某种像是什么东西发霉的气味。直到John Reese板着脸走过来坐下，Shaw都不敢相信那味道是他身上的。  
“John，what the fuck. 你闻起来怪怪的。”Zoe皱了皱鼻子，给他倒了杯苏格兰威士忌，“最近夜生活挺丰富？”  
John端详着酒杯里的琥珀色液体，微微抬起眉毛：“我在想念Harold.”  
“我都不知道想念Harold能让你闻来这么......Em，像是......”  
“他的气味已经够我受的了，Zoe，我可不想再听你奇怪的比喻。”Shaw放下酒杯，“别让我把刚吃的牛排吐出来。”  
Zoe学着Shaw的样子夸张地翻了个白眼，继续往摇酒壶里加柠檬汁。“说到Harold...”她停顿了一会儿，“他到底是为什么离开的？”  
Shaw瞪大了眼睛看着Zoe，这个问题几乎是个禁忌，在Indigo长时间工作的人都不会蠢到问John Reese这件事。事实上，Shaw从小在他们身边长大，Harold和John基本上不会离开对方的视线，她不太理解两个alpha为什么要整天黏在一起。他们不是伴侣，John这些年有过的omega都数不过来，而Harold的禁欲都写在了脸上。然而，他们的关系甚至比伴侣之间还要亲密。  
Shaw发誓，整个Indigo里只有Zoe Morgan敢这样挑战John的底线，只有Zoe.  
John歪过头，灰绿色的眼睛冷漠地看着调酒师，Zoe保持着一如既往的微笑直视着他，手上还在继续忙活。  
Shaw开始考虑如果John发了脾气，自己该怎么在不挨拳头的情况下帮Zoe解围。  
“我不知道。”John咬了下嘴唇，“他是不辞而别的。”  
——————————


End file.
